La primera navidad juntos
by TrixBB
Summary: Si bien B&B han compartido navidades antes, esta es la primera realmente juntos. El último capítulo... FELIZ NAVIDAD! y muchas GRACIAS por sus comentarios!
1. Chapter 1: Escucha a tu corazón

Para ella siempre había sido la época más difícil del año, momentos en los que aplicaba al máximo su capacidad de compartamentalizar evitando que los recuerdos de las terribles navidades que había pasado en las casas de acogida la perturbaran, logrando vencer a las lágrimas que luchaban por brotar cada vez que era consciente del temor que le daba enfrentarse a la posibilidad de tener que pasar ese día sola.

Desde que había podido hacerlo, escapaba, huía, se alejaba de todo embarcándose en algún proyecto antropológico que la mantuviera lejos de sus recuerdos… lo había hecho así durante tantos años… exhumaciones en Guatemala, excavaciones en Perú, identificaciones en China, investigaciones en el Congo, descubrimientos en Islandia, tantos lugares, mientras más lejos mejor, mientras más peligrosos era menos probable que tuviera tiempo y calma para recordar.

_Esa mañana, en el Jeffersonian, Angela había entrado a su oficina a mostrarle unos modelos de caminadores para que la ayudara a elegir cuál comprarle al pequeño Michael por Navidad, "¿cuál te parece mejor cariño?" le había preguntado alegremente mientras colocaba frente a ella distintas fotografías de juguetes que si bien lucían diferentes en su apariencia, estaban destinados a la misma función, ayudar a un bebe a dar sus primeros pasos._

"No se si sea la persona adecuada para ayudarte Angela, recuerda que no tengo experiencia con infantes próximos a alcanzar la fase caminante en su desarrollo evolutivo", le había dicho mientras observaba analíticamente todas las fotografías, identificando en todos aquellos juguetes las características que los hacían similares en su funcionalidad y aquellas otras que les otorgaban particularidad en su diseño.

_Y no tuvo oportunidad de terminar con su explicación porque Angela la había interrumpido diciendo "vamos cielo, has un esfuerzo", a la vez que colocaba suavemente una mano sobre su abultado vientre, añadiendo con dulzura, "mira que pronto tendrás que hacerlo por mi sobrina"._

Sin proponérselo había dejado escapar un suspiro, era inútil tratar de razonar con la mujer a la que quería como a una hermana, "mmm… los leones son animales peligrosos" empezó diciendo descalificando una de las fotografías en las que se veía un juguete que mostraba la cara de un león, "además los elefantes no son celestes" agregó retirando otra de las fotografías, luego sin hacer ningún comentario descartó la fotografía de otro caminador que tenía la cara de un payaso…

"_Ya tenemos un ganador" exclamó Angela muy entusiasmada recogiendo la última fotografía que quedaba sobre el escritorio, antes de que su mejor amiga descalificara también el único modelo que quedaba, al mismo tiempo que le daba un pequeño y rápido abrazo, besándola dulcemente en la mejilla. _

_Brennan no reaccionó de manera alguna a su demostración de afecto, usualmente hubiera dado un paso al costado recuperando su individualidad, o si las hormonas hacían su trabajo hasta podría haberle correspondido con una pequeña muestra de afecto… pero en esta oportunidad había permanecido impasible, como pérdida en sus propios pensamientos, lo que obligó a la artista a observar a su amiga con más detenimiento descubriendo un brillo triste en su mirada, "¿qué pasa Bren?" le preguntó. _

La científica giró sobre sus pies para dar un par de pasos hasta llegar al mullido sofá y tomar asiento, luego fijó por un instante la mirada en los ojos de la mujer que la interrogaba y tosiendo ligeramente para aclarar su voz respondió, "no entiendo a qué te refieres Ange, ¿quieres que te explique los últimos avances en antropología forense?".

_Era evidente que algo la inquietaba, después de conocer a su amiga por más de diez años, sabía reconocer perfectamente las ocasiones en que Brenn se protegía metiéndose en su coraza, y no se lo iba a permitir… no después de todo lo que había avanzado… no podía volver a encerrarse en su mundo, dejando a todos los que la querían fuera, no podía hacerle eso a Booth._

"_No, no cariño… no me refiero a eso, estoy hablando de ti… qué te pasa a ti, qué te preocupa?", la interrogó procurando hablar con un tono de voz casual y pausado. Tenía que evitar que la mujer de ciencia se pusiera a la defensiva, si eso llegaba a ocurrir, su mejor amiga la apartaría indudablemente y podría tomarle mucho tiempo lograr ayudarla a comprender y resolver lo que la perturbaba, además estaba casi segura de saber que era aquello que tenía tan nerviosa a su mejor amiga, pero el primer paso para ayudarla era que ella misma reconociera su preocupación._

Habían pasado tantos años desde la primera Navidad que compartió accidentalmente con Booth en las instalaciones del Jeffersonian, casi seis años, y las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente, su vida era otra, muy diferente a lo que había planeado para ella misma… y todo gracias a él, a su paciencia, a su compañerismo, a las mil maneras distintas en que le había demostrado que podía confiar absolutamente en él, que nunca le fallaría, que siempre estaría allí para ella, que la amaría toda la vida si ella se lo permitía.

Después de todos esos años compartiendo sus vidas, por fin lograba ver todo en perspectiva, ahora tenía el suficiente valor para imaginar un futuro, para desear un futuro junto a Booth formando una familia… y de pronto las palabras brotaron de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, "tengo miedo Ange" susurró levantando los ojos al borde de las lágrimas hacia la mujer que aguardaba parada junto a ella, las manos nerviosas sujetas sobre su regazo.

_No estaba segura si fue solo una sensación o si físicamente estuvo a punto de ocurrir, pero le pareció que por la impresión perdía fuerza en las piernas así que rápidamente se sentó junto a Brenn, y con genuino amor fraterno le sujeto ambas manos entre las suyas, reconfortándola, demostrándole sin palabras cuánto la comprendía y que ella estaba allí para ayudarla... con ternura le dio un suave apretón en las manos, regalándole una tenue sonrisa que la invitaba a seguir desahogándose._

La científica respiro profundamente y con voz entrecortada prosiguió, "este año es diferente Ange, se muy bien que no puedo salir huyendo y realmente no quiero hacerlo… no es mi opción, lo tengo claro, quiero quedarme en casa, compartiendo esta Navidad con Booth", sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre su rostro y no le importaba que su mejor amiga fuera testigo de su emotividad… "tengo miedo, mucho miedo… temor de equivocarme y no hacer las cosas bien, de fallarle a él", finalizó en un tono de voz casi inaudible.

**De pronto ambas mujeres se encontraron envueltas en un abrazo interminable.**

**La una buscando consuelo, liberándose de la pesada carga que había soportado durante tantos años, desde su adolescencia cuando se había visto obligada a descubrir la manera de ocultar sus sentimientos, a no demostrar debilidad ante nadie, a no expresar sus emociones jamás… buscando respuestas que la ayudaran a convertirse en una mejor persona, en una mujer dispuesta a mostrar su lado no racional ante quienes la amaban y en especial, capaz de demostrar todo su amor por él.**

**La otra ofreciendo consuelo, ayudando a la mujer que más quería en el mundo a liberarse de las ataduras que se había creado durante los difíciles años en que le tocó enfrentarse sola a la vida… demostrándole una vez más, que la vida no había cruzado sus caminos, sino que los había unido para siempre.**

_Cuando sintió que nuevamente podía articular palabras, la mujer que hace algunos años había comprendido que se puede ser un espíritu libre sin que eso implique rodar por el mundo sin rumbo, susurro al oído de la mujer a la que seguía abrazando con ternura, "tranquila cielo, deja todo en manos de ese hombre maravilloso con el que vives… tú solo déjate querer y hazle caso a tu corazón…"_

"… a mi corazón…" respondió en un susurro la mujer próxima a ser madre, y cerró los ojos pensando que hacía mucho tiempo que su corazón permanecía en silencio… y entonces, sintió moverse suavemente a la pequeña vida que crecía en su interior.

**Y aunque la ciencia no pueda probarlo, en el interior de esa mujer deseosa de volver a escuchar a su propio corazón, un pequeño corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza y no se detendría hasta lograr despertar de su letargo al hermoso corazón que latía junto a él.**


	2. Chapter 2: El mejor regalo

Para él se trataba sin duda de la mejor época del año, el momento perfecto para hacer las paces con el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro con esperanza.

Así lo había hecho siempre, desde que era un niño pequeño que acompañaba a su madre a la iglesia para rezar junto a ella agradeciendo por todo lo bueno que recibía, por su familia y amigos, rogando porque su padre dejara de beber y lo amara tanto como él lo hacía.

Años después, cumpliendo su deber en el ejército, se había preocupado de mantener intacta su relación con el creador, de encontrar en él la fortaleza para superar sus propios temores y fantasmas, logrando que más allá de todas sus dudas su fe se mantuviera inquebrantable, y descubriendo la manera de sobreponerse a todas las muertes de las que fue testigo y de las que se sentía por momentos tan culpable.

Siendo padre, había llegado su turno en la vida de guiar a su propio hijo, de enseñarle a su querido Parker a dar gracias a Dios por cuidar de él, por ayudarlo a convertirse en un hombre de bien. No podía dejar de mirar la foto de su hijo, su por ahora pequeño e inocente niño, pero que pronto se convertiría en un adolescente.

Inevitablemente llegaría el día en que tendría que explicarle a su hijo sobre todas las vidas que había tomado en el cumplimiento de su deber, primero como francotirador y después como agente del FBI. Cuando pensaba en eso se llenaba de angustia, sentía claramente como su pulso se aceleraba. Después de todo el tiempo transcurrido, si se lo proponía, podía recordar con claridad cada una de esas vidas, cada instante en que tras haber apretado el gatillo comprobaba como su objetivo caía sin vida… era el responsable directo de que más de cincuenta almas abandonaran este mundo.

Y ahora que iba a convertirse en padre nuevamente, en padre de una niña a la que amaría y cuidaría con su propia vida de ser necesario… volvían a asaltarlo sus temores más profundos, en el futuro, cuando llegara el momento de hablar con su pequeña sobre su pasado, sería su hija capaz de comprender sus motivaciones, de perdonarlo por decidir que terminar con la vida de sus semejantes era la única manera de lograr que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor.

Huesos nunca lo había cuestionado al respecto, gracias a su extrema racionalidad, ella comprendía y aceptaba su pasado como francotirador sin controversia alguna. Ella no dudaba ni por un segundo que el padre de su futura hija había hecho lo correcto, y él agradecía a Dios por eso… el ex francotirador sabía que no podría soportar que la mujer a la que amaba más que a su vida desconfiara de su pasado.

Faltaban pocos días para Navidad, y aunque ya tenía el regalo para su amada Huesos, temía que no fuera suficiente o quizás que fuera demasiado… sentado frente a su escritorio se preguntaba a sí mismo cómo hacer que su regalo transmitiera lo que realmente sentía, sin que pareciera una formalidad o una petición, qué fuera simplemente una expresión de todo su amor, de su confianza en esa vida que empezaban a crear juntos.

"¿Qué ocurre agente Booth?" era la voz de Sweets, cualquiera que no lo conociera podría suponer que se trataba de un aprendiz iniciándose en el FBI, acercándose a la oficina de su superior.

El hombre del FBI levantó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacía la puerta para comprobar que una vez más, el inoportuno psicólogo se presentaba en su oficina sin invitación y en esta ocasión, no estaba de humor para seguirle el juego, "estoy ocupado Sweets, así que gira 180 grados y regresa por donde viniste", fue la respuesta que ofreció a su interlocutor, tenía mucho en que pensar, le quedaba poco tiempo para decidir si comprar un nuevo regalo para Huesos o...

"¿Me parece percibir problemas entre usted y la doctora Brennan?", insistió el joven psicólogo acostumbrado a la rudeza con que solía tratarlo el agente Booth, y agregó muy seguro de sus palabras "seguramente la doctora no desea celebrar la Navidad y…"

Pero antes que pudiera terminar su idea, el agente lo interrumpió, "es suficiente Sweets!", poniéndose de pie en actitud desafiante, remangándose la camisa, retándolo con la mirada a soltar otra suposición relacionada con él y Huesos.

A pesar de todos los años que llevaba conociendo al hombre que tenía en frente, y sabiendo que era una persona que odiaba la violencia innecesaria, no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás y levantar las manos para dejar claro que había entendido que era mejor no insistir, "comprendo, pero si necesita hablar al respecto sabe dónde encontrarme" dijo dispuesto a salir por la puerta camino a su consultorio.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando escuchó la voz del agente, "alto Sweets!".

Lentamente volteó a mirar por sobre su hombro derecho y observó al agente apoyado en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, "sí agente Booth, dígame" dijo en un tono de voz lo más calmado e indiferente posible, sabía que si se mostraba demasiado interesado solo conseguiría ser rechazado nuevamente.

"¿Cómo puedo hacer para qué Huesos no rechace el regalo que tengo para ella?" soltó sin rodeos el hombre que después de más de seis años consiguió que la mejor antropóloga forense del país aceptara el amor que le ofrecía.

Con la intención de dar el mejor consejo posible, el especialista en relaciones humanas preguntó "¿de qué regalo se trata?" mientras tomaba asiento en una de las dos sillas colocadas delante del escritorio, frente a dónde se encontraba apoyado el agente especial.

Booth sacudió la cabeza negándose a responder y señaló "eso es entre Huesos y yo", e inmediatamente después se puso de pie rodeando el escritorio hasta sentarse cómodamente en su sillón, agregando "así que si no puedes sugerirme algo interesante, te doy las gracias por nada y creo que será mejor regreses a jugar con tus pacientes", dijo esto último al mismo tiempo que con el índice de la mano derecha apuntaba hacia la puerta, y fingía empezar a leer algunos documentos que tenía desordenados sobre el escritorio.

El joven poseedor de más doctorados que la mayoría de psicólogos del FBI, respiró hondo intentando encontrar en sus conocimientos las palabras que fueran una ayuda efectiva para el preocupado hombre que tenía próximo a él, empezó diciendo "sabemos que la doctora Brennan será incapaz de interpretar el significado de su regalo así que expóngale claramente los motivos que lo hicieron elegirlo antes de entregárselo", y añadió, "muéstrele sus sentimientos, no deje nada por sentado."

Poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que recogía su chaqueta, el agente estuvo a punto de dejar su oficina con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, pero justo antes de salir, se detuvo, se acercó a un Sweets que no había terminado de hablar y le dio un pequeño golpe de puño en el hombro a manera de agradecimiento. El psicólogo sonrió satisfecho, tal parecía que lo poco que logró decir había sido suficiente.

Camino del estacionamiento, el mejor agente del FBI buscó ansiosamente en el bolsillo del pantalón y sintió la pequeña caja aterciopelada en cuyo interior se encontraba el regalo que había escogido para ella, dos aros de oro blanco con el exterior finamente grabado con arabescos que dibujaban dos "Bs" entrelazadas… sabía perfectamente que ella no creía en el matrimonio, y no le pediría que se casara con él, al menos no por ahora… sin embargo, estaba convencido de haber encontrado la forma de que ella aceptara utilizar uno de esos aros, mientras él utilizaba el otro.

En el fondo de su corazón, él estaba ansioso de salir al mundo luciendo ese aro, de gritar a los cuatro vientos que le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a esa maravillosa y talentosa mujer que transformó su vida hace más de siete años ayudándolo, sin proponérselo siquiera, a convertirse en un mejor ser humano, y que aunque a los ojos de la mayoría podía parecer una mujer fría, dura e incapaz de tener sentimientos por nadie; él sabía lo cálida y tierna que era realmente, todo lo apasionada que podía llegar a ser en la intimidad… solo él había sido capaz de ver dentro de su corazón y descubrir los maravillosos sentimientos que se escondían temerosos, pero dispuestos a mostrarse ante quien supiera apreciarla.

Si ella había sido capaz de aceptar ser amada por él, si había tenido el valor de empezar una familia juntos, no podría negarse a llevar un símbolo de su confianza en ellos como pareja, un recordatorio permanente de que él estaría siempre allí para ella… y ya tenía claro que palabras mandaría grabar en cada aro.

"Destino" en el de ella, porque después de tanto tiempo siendo compañeros, confidentes, amigos… la mujer que para él era la más hermosa del mundo había aceptado compartir su vida con él, crear un futuro a su lado durante los próximos 30, 40 o 50 años.

Y en el suyo grabaría la palabra "alma", porque era gracias a esa pequeña alma que nacería en pocos meses y que crecía en el vientre de su Huesos que ambos habían logrado superar todos sus temores, recuerdos, frustraciones e inseguridades, reemplazándolos por amor, esperanza, paciencia, confianza del uno en el otro.


	3. Chapter 3: Una sorpresa para Booth

La antropóloga más importante del Instituto Jeffersonian se hallaba en su oficina revisando información relacionada con un cuerpo de más de 4000 años de antigüedad procedente de una excavación arqueológica en la sierra argentina, que llegaría al laboratorio al día siguiente para su evaluación. De pronto el timbre de su celular la sobresaltó, "Brennan" respondió distraídamente a la llamada.

Del otro lado de la línea escuchó una voz infantil, "¡Hola Huesos, soy Parker! ¿Puedes hablar?", era el hijo de su compañero, el niño la llamaba Huesos tal y como lo hacía su padre, eran las únicas dos personas en el mundo a las que permitía decirle de esa manera.

"Hola Parker, no padezco de afasia, ni disartria así que no tengo impedimentos para hablar contigo", respondió la antropóloga en el mismo tono con el que solía dirigirse a sus colegas, mientras aprovechaba el momento para dejar su computadora, levantarse del escritorio y estirarse, aumentando el flujo sanguíneo a sus músculos, mejorando así su circulación.

El niño arrugó el ceño, sorprendido por los extraños nombres que tenían las amigas de la doctora Brennan, pero se alegraba que pudiera charlar y prosiguió, "Huesos, mi mamá viajará a Quebec en Nochebuena para visitar a mis abuelos y quiere que vaya con ella, pero yo prefiero pasar la Navidad contigo y con mi papá…", el pequeño se quedó en silencio tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de pedirle ayuda a la novia de su padre.

La antropóloga supuso que Parker se había quedado callado esperando algún tipo de respuesta de parte de ella y aunque se le hacía muy difícil saber que decir en una situación así, pensó en Angela, recordó que tenía que empezar a escuchar a su corazón, y entonces las palabras brotaron de sus labios con facilidad, "tu padre y yo estaríamos muy felices de que te quedes estos días con nosotros, si tu madre está de acuerdo", puso especial énfasis en la última frase.

Con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro, una sonrisa que era idéntica a la de su padre, invocando a la suerte cruzando los dedos de la mano con la que no sostenía el teléfono, ansioso y muy nervioso, el pequeño exclamó, "¡eres la mejor Huesos!" y luego empleando todo el valor del que era capaz, el mismo que había tenido cuando defendió al niño más pequeño de su clase de Tony, el bravucón del quinto grado, en un tono de voz casi inaudible agregó, "te quiero pedir un favor… mi mamá dice que lo está pensando… pero yo creo que si tú hablas con ella no podrá decir que no".

Ni en los difíciles meses en que participó en la identificación de restos del genocidio en Ruanda, siendo permanentemente vigilada por miembros de la milicia hutu, se había sentido tan abrumada como en este momento frente al pedido de Parker. Estaba intentando decidir cómo explicar al hermano de su futura hija, que no se sentía facultada para ayudarlo en esta situación, cuando el pequeño interrumpió sus pensamientos, "pero tiene que ser un secreto entre tú y yo, tenemos que darle una sorpresa a mi papá… Huesos, tengo que irme a cenar, te doy el número de mi mamá ¿tienes dónde apuntar?… mejor llámala mañana… a la hora del almuerzo estará bien…"

Se le hacía muy difícil recordar como terminó su conversación con Parker, había dejado de oírlo después de anotar el número de teléfono de Rebecca. Sin saber cómo, estaba embarcada en la tarea más difícil que había tenido en su vida, no conseguía ni imaginar como podría lograrlo.

Necesitaba un café para ayudarla a pensar, pero como había decidido no consumir bebidas estimulantes hasta después que naciera su hija, esperaba que el simple olor del café fuera suficiente. Se levantó del sofá en que había caído presa del pánico durante la conversación sostenida hace unos minutos, y caminó con la mirada fija en algún punto del infinito hasta la máquina de café, se sirvió una taza y disfrutando de la calidez originada por la transferencia del calor, decidió pedir ayuda a la única persona capaz de resolver este dilema.

Angela estaba en su oficina, preparando un video familiar que enviaría como regalo de Navidad a su padre, ni bien se percató de la presencia de su mejor amiga, se volteó a mirarla y con solo darle un vistazo supo que algo ocurría, "¿qué pasa cielo?… no me digas que has peleado con Booth", preguntó la artista dejando el mando del Angelator sobre su escritorio, para luego sentarse en el confortable sofá de tres cuerpos que se hallaba del otro lado de su oficina y dando un par de suaves golpes en el asiento, junto a ella, invitó a su mejor amiga a acompañarla.

Brennan estaba segura de que la mujer sentada a su lado era la persona idónea para ayudarla a salir de este dilema, aplicando sus capacidades de interrelación supra desarrolladas sabría cómo lograr cumplir con la temible misión encomendada por el hijo de su pareja, solo debía explicarle la situación de manera clara y precisa.

La especialista en reconstrucciones faciales tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada al escuchar a la mujer que quería como a una hermana, narrarle con lujo de detalles la conversación sostenida con el pequeño Booth, ese crío era un diablillo, había logrado en un par de minutos lo que ningún adulto conseguiría ni en un par de años… dejar a la mejor antropóloga del país casi en estado de shock.

"Tómatelo con calma cariño, respira profundo y deja todo en mis manos, esto es pan comido" dijo la artista intentando transmitir toda su seguridad a la mujer que la miraba con verdadero espanto en los ojos, y agregó con una sonrisa traviesa "te daré la oportunidad de demostrar esa increíble curva de aprendizaje de la que tanto presumes".

La futura madre respiro profundamente, sentía como el aire entraba en sus pulmones bastante presionados por su avanzado estado de gestación, y aunque no entendía de que pan hablaba Angela, decidió no preguntarle al respecto pues supuso se trataba de una metáfora. Manteniendo el control de su respiración de manera consciente clavó su azul mirada en los ojos rasgados de su mejor amiga esperando la siguiente indicación.

"Al toro por las astas" empezó a decir la artista, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de Brennan, aclaró "es una metáfora, cariño, lo que quiero decir es que debes hablar con Rebecca frente a frente", luego agregó dirigiendo su mirada a la enorme barriga de la mujer junto a ella, "debes aprovecharte de tu estado pues es muy poco probable que pueda negarse al pedido de una mujer embarazada".

La científica miró a Angela sorprendida y con verdadera curiosidad replicó "no conozco la investigación que respalda las probabilidades que mencionas", y guardó silencio esperando una aclaración.

Dedicándole la mirada más comprensiva del mundo, la única mujer capaz de leer en la mirada de la científica y descifrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, explicó en tono de broma "me baso en los resultados de un estudio que realicé durante mi reciente embarazo, y estoy segura que pronto comprobarás cuánta razón tengo".

Transcurrieron casi dos horas desde que la antropóloga más famosa del mundo había recurrido a su mejor amiga, durante todo ese tiempo ambas mujeres pusieron todo de su parte para conseguir darle la mejor sorpresa de Navidad al mejor agente del FBI… al principio, Angela fingía ser Brennan y la mujer de ciencias hacia de Rebecca, de manera que la mujer de escasas habilidades interpersonales aprendiera la mejor manera de reaccionar ante los diversos caminos que podía tomar su conversación con la madre de Parker… luego, cuando Angela consideró que ya habían cubierto todas las diversas situaciones posibles, intercambiaron roles… y solo llegado el momento en que Brennan se sintió lo suficientemente segura, decidieron que era hora de partir a casa.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Habla la doctora Brennan", dijo a manera de saludo, eran las diez de la mañana del día siguiente y estaba en su oficina llamando a Rebecca bajo la atenta mirada de Angela, que la reconfortaba dedicándole la mayor de sus sonrisas mientras le mostraba la clásica señal de aprobación apuntando hacia arriba con los pulgares de ambas manos.

"Buenos días doctora Brennan", respondió la madre de Parker, no pude evitar sonreír para sí misma mientras asentía con la cabeza. No la sorprendía en lo absoluto la llamada de la científica, después del pedido que Parker le hizo el día anterior, estaba convencida de que su pequeño buscaría toda la ayuda posible para convencerla de dejarlo quedarse en Washington a pasar la Navidad con su padre. Y esta llamada no hacía más que confirmar que el afecto que su hijo sentía por la famosa escritora era, contra todo lo que ella podía suponer, aparentemente recíproco.

Después de una conversación muy breve e incómoda, habían quedado de encontrarse para almorzar y aunque Rebecca tenía muy claro cuál sería el tema principal de conversación, e incluso ya se había decidido al respecto… no perdería la oportunidad de observar de qué manera la mujer que según palabras de su pequeño era la persona más inteligente del mundo, intentaría convencerla.

oooooooooooooooooooo

La mujer de larga cabellera rubia miró el reloj de su celular, todavía faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada, involuntariamente hizo una señal para que se acercara la mesera, "por favor, podría traerme una botella de agua helada con gas" indicó a la joven mujer que la atendía, y se sorprendió al notar que su voz sonaba más intranquila de lo que quería demostrar.

Procurando recuperar la calma, se sirvió parte del agua en un vaso y empezó a beber, fue en ese preciso momento cuando observó a la mujer que sin proponérselo se había convertido en una gran influencia en la vida de su hijo atravesar la puerta de entrada a la cafetería. Se levantó de su asiento y llamó su atención agitando una mano a manera de saludo.

"Buenas tardes Rebecca me parece que llegaste un poco antes de lo acordado", fueron las primeras palabras de la científica que hacía su mayor esfuerzo por esbozar una sonrisa a pesar de lo insegura que se sentía, por un momento se arrepintió de no haber aceptado la propuesta de Angela, definitivamente se sentiría mucho más tranquila si su mejor amiga también estuviera allí, pero este era un asunto al que debía enfrentarse sola.

La madre del niño que había provocado la difícil situación en la que se hallaban ambas mujeres respondió al saludo diciendo, "hola Temperance… disculpa que te tutee pero dado que has empezado a formar parte importante en la vida de Parker, considero que deberíamos ser menos formales".

Sentadas frente a frente, ambas mujeres permanecieron por breve momentos en un silencio incómodo, la una buscando las palabras adecuadas para empezar la conversación, la otra poniendo a prueba a la mujer que pretendía hacerse cargo de su hijo durante esa Navidad… "¿desean ordenar'?", la alegre y desenfadada voz de la joven mesera rompió el tortuoso mutis en que habían caído.

Las mujeres ordenaron presurosas sus respectivos almuerzos, y fue entonces que Rebecca no pudo evitar preguntar, "¿eres vegetariana?". Como un acto reflejo la mujer que compartía la mesa con ella, recuperó su aplomo y respondió, "soy vegana, no consumo ni utilizo ningún producto de origen animal" explicó enfáticamente. Ese fue el inicio de una interesante conversación en la que ambas mujeres descubrieron que más allá de sus evidentes diferencias exteriores, coincidían en muchos aspectos de mayor importancia, como su compromiso con el ecosistema, sus preferencias políticas, su preocupación por el nivel educativo de las escuelas públicas y, sobre todo, su interés por el bienestar de Parker.

Rebecca no pudo menos que sorprenderse al escuchar a la mujer de enormes ojos azules decir de buenas a primeras, "gracias a Booth, he aprendido que existen muchos tipos de familias…", pero realmente se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando su interlocutora agregó con la voz entrecortada por la emoción provocada por recuerdos de épocas muy difíciles, "en mi adolescencia pasé por muchos hogares de acogida… nunca tuve la oportunidad de sentirme parte de una familia, y si bien quizás por ello soy profesionalmente excepcional, si fuera físicamente posible cambiar mi pasado, lo haría sin dudarlo".

La madre del pequeño causante de esta emotiva conversación estaba eligiendo las palabras que le permitieran reconfortar a la mujer que tenía delante, pero antes que pudiera decir algo la científica prosiguió con un tono de voz que denotaba claramente lo conmovida que se hallaba, "… espero que no consideres como una intromisión de mi parte, mi genuino interés por la educación de Parker... considero que es importante que crezca sintiéndose parte de una gran familia y no dividiendo sus afectos entre dos familias separadas", y al cruzar sus miradas comprobó que los ojos de la mujer que hasta antes de esa conversación consideraba fría y carente de emociones, estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Y fue en ese momento que la mujer que alguna vez rechazó la propuesta de matrimonio del mejor agente del FBI , entendió porque Booth se había enamorado perdidamente de esa mujer, comprendió porque Parker la quería y admiraba tanto … pudo descubrir en los ojos de esa mujer todo el dolor y la soledad que probablemente había sufrido durante gran parte de su vida, toda la incomprensión de la que debía ser víctima a diario por su apariencia fría y distante… pero también observó que detrás de la fachada de científica-brillante-escritora-exitosa-sin-sentimientos se escondía una mujer íntegra, poseedora de una fortaleza a prueba de todo, con la capacidad de defender a los suyos con toda su alma y con un corazón dispuesto a entregarse por completo a quienes fueran capaces de ver en su interior.

No necesitaba ningún tipo de explicación, ni justificación adicional, gracias a esa almuerzo compartido había comprobado por ella misma y sin lugar a dudas que esa mujer, aparentemente incapaz de demostrar sus emociones, realmente amaba a su pequeño hijo… así que decidió dar un poco de paz a la madre de la futura hermanita de su único hijo.

Luciendo una hermosa sonrisa que la hacia lucir varios años más joven e imaginando lo feliz que se pondría su pequeño al recibir las buenas noticias, sin mayores rodeos afirmó, "partiré a Quebec el 24 en la mañana, tenemos que acordar a qué hora pasarás a recoger a Parker".

La mujer que se autoproclamaba como un ser humano excepcional tardó menos de una fracción de segundo en comprender que había logrado su cometido, no sabía cómo, pero había conseguido que el hermano de la pequeña criatura que crecía en su interior se quedara en Washington para pasar esa Navidad con ella y con Booth… la vida había sido generosa con ella una vez más, y le permitiría darle al hombre que le enseñó a creer en el destino el mejor regalo de todos.


	4. Chapter 4: Nochebuena

**24 de diciembre: NOCHEBUENA**

**10:50 Casa de Rebecca**

Brennan llegó a la hora acordada y tocó el timbre, "¡yo abro mamá!", escuchó la voz de Parker que gritaba emocionado del otro lado de la puerta, ella estaba igual de entusiasmada que él, mientras aguardaba puso una mano suavemente sobre su vientre de casi siete meses de embarazo, intentando calmar a la pequeña vida creciendo en su interior que acababa de moverse repentinamente al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

El pequeño abrió la puerta luciendo esa sonrisa maravillosa que era un calco de la de su padre y se abrazó de la mujer con toda la fuerza que sus diez años le permitían, la antropóloga correspondió a la muestra de afecto del niño acariciando su cabello mientras le daba un beso en la frente y le sonreía con dulzura.

El niño se perdió por un momento en los ojos de la hermosa mujer que acababa de llegar y que había convencido a su madre de permitirle pasar esa Navidad con ella y con su papá, y cogiéndola de la mano exclamó muy emocionado "pasa Huesos", "¡mamá Huesos está aquí!" gritó en dirección a la escalera que conectaba el recibidor con el segundo piso de la casa, luego se volteó hacía la novia de su padre y agregó "voy por mi maleta Huesos, la tengo lista desde anoche", y sin decir más subió veloz por la escalera.

La mujer se encontró en un situación que jamás hubiera imaginado… esperando en el recibidor de la casa de Rebecca, a escondidas del hombre que había cambiado su vida con amor y paciencia infinita… no pudo evitar sonreír imaginando a Booth ayudando a Jack con la preparación del pavo que servirían en la cena de Navidad del día siguiente en casa de los Hodgins, ignorando totalmente que todo formaba parte de un plan calculado al milímetro por su mejor amiga.

Angela se había ofrecido a ocultar al pequeño en su casa hasta el día de Navidad inmediatamente se enteró que Brennan consiguió la autorización de quedarse con Parker durante las fiestas, y había aprovechado una conversación en la que Booth afirmó ser capaz de cocinar el mejor relleno del mundo para encontrar la manera de tener al agente ocupado mientras su mejor amiga recogía a Parker.

**11:30 Casa de los Hodgings**

"Dime cielo", respondió Angela al teléfono sin poder evitar que un gesto conspirador cubriera su rostro.

"Estamos a la espalda de tu casa", informó Brennan en un susurro y antes que pudiera añadir algo más, su mejor amiga agregó como repitiendo un texto que hubieran ensayado mil veces "ahora tengo que enviar a Booth y a Jack fuera de casa para que puedas acercarte y dejar a Parker conmigo… en diez minutos te espero en la puerta" y luego colgó.

Jack era el cómplice perfecto para llevar a cabo cualquier confabulación, y en esta ocasión estaba más que dispuesto a formar parte de la fantástica sorpresa que la doctora Brennan estaba preparando para el padre de su hija, es más él había ideado la manera de sacar a Booth de casa y tenerlo entretenido en el taller que tenía en la parte trasera de la casa armando el caminador que regalarían al pequeño Michael por Navidad, tiempo que aprovecharían las mujeres para ocultar a Parker en el cuarto de huéspedes.

**13:00 Departamento de B&B**

Booth acababa de llegar a casa, "Huesos ya volví" exclamó feliz colocando sus llaves en la mesa próxima a la puerta, se sacó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero junto a la puerta. Procurando no hacer ruido caminó hacía el interior del departamento buscando con la mirada a la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado, y la encontró en la cocina de espaldas a él.

Cuando se percató que Huesos no lo había escuchado, se acercó sigiloso y con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra del comedor de diario, mientras esperaba calmadamente a que la mujer que se hallaba de espaldas a él, vigilando y moviendo con una cuchara algo que tenía preparándose en el fuego, notara su presencia.

Pasó menos de un minuto antes de que la científica volteara y descubriera que era observada por su pareja, fue entonces que empleando su tono voz más seductor, el agente del FBI indicó, "disculpe, ¿me podría indicar dónde está la mujer más bella del mundo?... me informaron que podría encontrarla en esta dirección". Brennan sonrió dulcemente y dedicó a su pareja una mirada enamorada, respondiendo "lamento informarle que la única mujer que habita en esta dirección soy yo…"

"Pues… entonces usted debe ser la mujer que estoy buscando", añadió Booth y poniéndose de pie bordeó lentamente la barra que lo separaba de ella hasta quedar tan próximos que podían sentir la tibieza de sus cuerpos, él respiró profundamente y sintió el suave olor de su piel, con delicadeza levantó una de sus manos hasta apoyarla sobre uno de los hombros de ella acariciando su cuello con ternura. Como un acto reflejo la mujer inclinó ligeramente su cabeza intensificando el contacto.

Fue inevitable envolver a la madre de su hija en un abrazo y besarla en los labios con ansia, procurando mantener el contacto de su suave piel sosteniéndola con firmeza entre sus brazos. La mujer apartó sus labios apenas un par de milímetros y en un murmullo indicó "la bebe quiere almorzar… te parece si nos alimentamos y luego podemos hacer el amor con total calma".

Booth sonrió feliz, hacía meses que Huesos había aprendido la diferencia entre "hacer el amor" y "tener sexo", y cada vez que la escuchaba llamar de esa manera a las demostraciones de amor que se procuraban casi a diario, no podía menos que sentirse agradecido con la vida… cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, desnudos los dos y dispuestos a dejarse llevar por la pasión, queriendo descubrir nuevas formas de demostrarse cuánto se amaban, era imposible percibir dónde terminaba la piel de uno y empezaba la del otro, sus cuerpos se fundían convirtiéndose en una sola alma que se dejaba envolver por esa maravillosa oleada de placer que ninguno de los dos había logrado sentir antes de empezar a estar juntos.

**18:20 Casa de los Hodgings**

Parker acababa de vencer una vez más a uno de los mejores entomólogos de América en su videojuego favorito, con los brazos en alto en señal de victoria se volteó hacia la mujer que jugaba con el pequeño bebé y le preguntó con voz decidida, "tía Angela, ¿ya puedo llamar a mi papá?".

La madre del pequeño bebe lo levantó de la zona de juegos prodigándole cortos y suaves besos en la barriguita, se acercó al padre de la criatura y en un tono cómplice le indicó "encárgate un momento de Michael… es hora del show", se giró hacia donde esperaba intranquilo el pequeño hijo de Booth y haciéndole una señal con el índice de la mano derecha lo invitó a seguirla, "ven conmigo baby Booth es tiempo de poner este tren en marcha".

**18:36 Departamento de B&B**

"Pórtate bien campeón y obedece a tu mamá" fueron las últimas palabras que el orgulloso padre del muchachito le dijo a su hijo antes de colgar. Huesos estaba sentada frente a él avanzando un capítulo de su próximo libro aparentando absoluta calma, pero en realidad estaba temerosa de que el pequeño Parker cometiera algún error y Booth comenzara a sospechar que algo le estaban ocultando.

El ex francotirador se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo por disfrutar de esa Navidad en compañía de la mujer a la que amaba desde hacía muchos años, esta era su primera navidad verdaderamente juntos, como amigos, como amantes, como compañeros de vida… sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que la vida sería perfecta si su hijo estuviera con ellos y no a miles de kilómetros, en Quebec.

**18:36 Casa de los Hodgings**

Ni bien terminó de conversar con su padre, el pequeño levantó su pequeña mano y la extendió hasta chocarla en señal de triunfo con la mano que le mostraba extendida la mujer que había permanecido junto a él durante toda la llamada, y que se había convertido en su tercera mujer favorita en todo el mundo… primero estaba su mamá, luego Huesos y sin dudarlo, Angela era la siguiente en su lista de personas favoritas.

"¡Bien hecho Parker, todo va sobre ruedas!" era la áspera voz de Jack Hodgings felicitando al pequeño por haber conseguido mantener el secreto y convencer a su padre que lo llamaba desde casa de sus abuelos en Canadá.

En ese momento la artista miró la hora en su reloj depulsera y se acercó al hombre de ciencia estirando los brazos para recibir a su pequeño hijo, "bueno chicos creo que va siendo hora de preparar la cena" y antes de terminar con la frase ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, a los dos hombres que permanecían de pie observándola alejarse les quedó muy claro que esa había sido una orden… la hora de los videojuegos había terminado, era hora de cenar… se dirigieron el uno al otro una sonrisa resignada y empezaron a caminar hacia la cocina.

**22:00 Departamento de B&B**

Conocía lo suficiente al hombre con quien compartía su vida desde hacía más de siete años, como para saber que algo le ocurría y aunque le resultaba fácil deducir que probablemente estaba nostálgico por ser Nochebuena y por todo lo que para alguien tan creyente como él representaba esa fecha, decidió preguntarle directamente, "Booth, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti… me refiero a algo que te ayude a sentirte mejor?".

Las palabras de su compañera lo sorprendieron, había supuesto que ella estaba concentrada trabajando en su laptop y no se percataría de sus tribulaciones, pero comprobaba una vez más que poco a poco su Huesos iba transformándose en una mujer más sensible a las emociones, quizás no a las del común de las personas, pero con seguridad sí a las de él.

Por un momento estuvo tentado de abrir su corazón y narrarle todos los recuerdos que tanta tristeza le ocasionaban, recuerdos de las navidades de su infancia con un padre alcohólico y ausente, pero prefirió no hacerlo… ya llegaría el momento de compartir con ella historias del pasado, de hablar sobre ellas para dejarlas atrás de una vez y para siempre, pero no sería esta noche, no la forzaría a pasar por todo ese dolor estando embarazada de su pequeña hija… esa Navidad tenía que ser simplemente feliz, era lo que ella se merecía, la vida se los debía a los dos.

"La Navidad es fantástica Huesos, es mi época favorita del año, es solo que me gustaría tener a Parker con nosotros" explicó tomando una de las manos de ella entre las suyas para depositar un delicado beso sobre su palma… "tenerlas a ustedes junto a mi es suficiente para sentirme mejor" agregó, colocando suavemente una de sus manos sobre el abultado vientre en que crecía la criatura que los había unido para siempre.

Primero fue la mujer quien apagó su laptop dejándola sobre su mesa de noche, a continuación el hombre apagó la televisión, después sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo apagaron las luces y en silencio se buscaron en la oscuridad, se abrazaron aferrándose el uno al otro, se besaron con la ternura de los amantes que se reencuentran después de mil vidas juntos… había llegado el momento de descansar, en un susurro se desearon dulces sueños... el día siguiente sería intenso, Max, Angela y Jack llegarían para desayunar, y por la tarde disfrutarían de la cena navideña en casa de los Hodgings.

**23:52 Departamento de B&B**

En la oscuridad abrió los ojos y evitando despertar a su pareja chequeó la hora en el reloj sobre su mesa de noche, faltaban ocho minutos para la medianoche… con sumo cuidado, aplicando todas las habilidades desarrolladas durante su largo entrenamiento como francotirador logró levantarse de la cama sin que ella notara su ausencia… se volteó a mirarla, así dormida parecía un verdadero ángel, tan hermosa, tan pálida y suave que parecía de algodón, con los cabellos castaños revueltos enmarcándole el rostro que lucía una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

Dio un par de pasos y abrió el último cajón de su lado de la cómoda, buscó en el fondo y encontró la pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul y junto a ella un pequeño adorno de Navidad, sosteniendo ambos objetos en una de sus manos se acercó a ella arrodillándose junto a la cama de manera que su rostro quedara a la misma altura que el de ella. Instintivamente se acomodó el bóxer, estiró su camiseta y se alisó el cabello antes de susurrarle "Huesos, despierta es Navidad" mientras sostenía el pequeño adorno meciéndolo en el aire haciendo sonar el cascabel que tenía en su interior.

"¿Booth…?" preguntó ella en un suspiro, despertando perezosamente, abriendo los enormes ojos azules que en la oscuridad parecían casi negros, y tanteando la cama con sus manos buscándolo a él junto a ella.

"Si mi amor, aquí estoy… Feliz Navidad" respondió él, y entonces tomó una de las manos de ella y colocó la pequeña cajita de terciopelo sobre su palma obligándola suavemente a cerrar la cajita en un puño.

La mujer se asustó porque pensó comprender el significado de esa pequeña cajita entre sus manos y se incorporó sentándose en la cama. No quería herir a Booth, pero ella no creía en el matrimonio, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas intentando encontrar las palabras para rechazar el regalo sin causarle demasiado dolor al hombre que amaba.

Antes que ella pudiera decir palabra, el mejor agente del FBI colocó un par de dedos sobre los labios de ella, rogándole con la mirada que se mantuviera en silencio y le permitiera explicarse… "Huesos, tranquila… no es un anillo de compromiso… no te voy a pedir que te cases conmigo, te respeto y te amo lo suficiente como para no ponerte en una situación tan difícil" fue lo primero que dijo Booth.

Las palabra de él hicieron que la científica recuperara su ritmo de respiración normal y que una sonrisa de alivio apareciera en su rostro, las palabras surgieron espontáneas "te amo Booth…"

"Yo también te amo Huesos…" correspondió él sentándose junto a ella en la cama. Entonces mirándola a los ojos añadió, "no te pediré que te cases conmigo porque se que no crees que la firma de un contrato garantice que el amor será para siempre…", sintió que ella intentaba abrir el puño y para evitarlo sujeto su pequeña mano entre las suyas con más intensidad pidiéndole tácitamente que tuviera un poco de paciencia.

"En el interior de esta cajita encontrarás un objeto que representa todo el amor que te tengo", agregó y con los ojos humedecidos por la emoción continuó, "a través de ese pequeño símbolo que espero aceptes llevar siempre contigo tendrás una manifestación tangible de mi promesa de formar parte de tu vida por el resto de mi vida si tu me lo permites, mi compromiso por intentar hacer que tus días sean más felices, mi presencia siempre junto a ti…"

Brennan se sintió invadida por sentimientos que no sentía desde su infancia, escuchó a su corazón hablarle después de años y decidió creer con todo su corazón en las promesas que Booth le hacía, estaba dispuesta a aceptar como ciertas las afirmaciones de que su amor duraría por los próximos 30, 40 o 50 años.

Sin poder evitar que una lágrima cayera por su rostro el hombre que temía ser interrumpido en cualquier momento por la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, dijo "tú me ayudaste a recuperar la fe en el amor, la seguridad de que existía alguien para mi y de que yo estaba destinado a pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma a ese alguien… a ti", y agregó "si tú me dejas… yo también llevaré un símbolo tuyo, que será mi manera de mostrarle al mundo que solo a ti te pertenece todo mi amor".

Y fue recién en ese momento que liberó la mano de su Huesos y la dejó abrir la pequeña cajita para que descubriera lo que ocultaba en su interior, dos aros de oro blanco que resplandecían en la oscuridad y tenían grabadas sus iniciales con arabescos.

La científica se sintió sobrepasada por sus sentimientos, no sabía que decir, solo atinó a levantar la vista hasta perderse en los ojos del hombre que le había hecho los regalos más hermosos de su vida, convertirse en madre, descubrir el amor, tener un familia… y sin decir palabra cogió el aro más pequeño y lo colocó en su dedo anular, luego tomó el más grande y se lo colocó a él.

"Feliz Navidad Booth" fueron las últimas palabras de ella esa noche.

"Feliz Navidad Huesos" fueron las últimas palabras de él.


	5. Chapter 5: La mañana de Navidad

**25 de diciembre: NAVIDAD**

Al despertar instintivamente lo buscó junto a ella, comprobando que como todas las noches desde que su abultado vientre la obligaba a dormir de lado, ella había dormido echada sobre su costado y él, próximo a ella, abrazándola desde atrás, una mano sobre su vientre cubriéndola con gesto protector, el otro brazo doblado sirviéndole de almohada a ella.

Evitando hacer un movimiento brusco que pudiera despertarlo bruscamente posó la mirada en el reloj sobre la mesa de noche eran las 7:24 tenían suficiente tiempo hasta que comenzaran a llegar los invitados para el desayuno de Navidad. De pronto recordó sus promesas nocturnas, una sonrisa ilusionada se dibujó en sus labios y con un movimiento casi instintivo empezó a juguetear con el aro que desde hacía unas horas permanecía en su anular izquierdo…

Nunca pensó que conocería a un hombre capaz de hacerla sentir tanto amor… un hombre por el que estaría dispuesta a terminar con toda la seguridad que representaba una vida planeada minuciosamente para mantenerse apartada de afectos que pudieran convertirse en decepciones… por él había decidido correr el riesgo, y empezar a construir una vida basada en la confianza y los sentimientos, por él nuevamente creía en el destino y deseaba crear recuerdos maravillosos juntos, memorias que les permitieran sobreponerse a los momentos difíciles que en el futuro pudieran presentarse.

Entonces sintió que él había despertado y sin decir palabra, la mano fuerte y protectora que hasta hace un momento descansaba amorosa sobre su vientre, comenzó a acomodarle tiernamente detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello que le cubría el rostro, para luego buscar sus manos que seguían jugueteando con el aro, y posarse sobre ellas.

"Buenos días Booth" susurró ella entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y apretando su espalda al pecho de él un poco más.

"Buenos días mi amor" respondió él, incorporándose sobre la cama sin romper el lazo que sus manos habían formado, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con agradecimiento por despertar una vez más junto a él… sin proponérselo la mirada de ambos descendió a los labios del otro y en silencio empezaron a besarse con ternura, sin apuro, sin lujuria, un beso que confirmaba su compromiso de estar siempre allí, el uno para el otro.

No era posible calcular cuánto tiempo permanecieron besándose, cuando lo hacían se sentían transportados a un lugar maravilloso en que solamente ellos importaban, él mordisqueaba juguetonamente el labio inferior de ella procurando prolongar el contacto, y solo cuando fue inevitable separarse para tomar algo de aire, ella preguntó con un tono de voz perezoso, "¿quién se baña primero?", y sin esperar una respuesta volvió a besarlo.

"Mmm… ¿te parece si lo hacemos juntos?" respondió él sin malicia, a la vez que se incorporaba tirando suavemente de ella, ayudándola a levantarse de la cama para luego caminar sujetos por la cintura, apoyados el uno en el otro, hasta el baño.

En silencio, giró la llave de la ducha dejando que el agua corriera, abundante, tibia, deliciosa, perfecta… ella permanecía de pie junto a él con los ojos cerrados y actitud remolona… sin decir palabra, él se desnudó rápidamente, para luego colocarse frente a ella y desnudarla sin premura, disfrutando de cada roce de sus dedos sobre su cálida piel… no pudo evitar desear hacerse uno con ella apenas vio sus senos suaves y turgentes, sus caderas redondeadas bellamente por su avanzada gravidez, su hermoso rostro transmitiendo serenidad y confianza.

Entonces la ayudó a meterse en la ducha con él, y estando bajo el agua empezó a besarla, pero esta vez con extrema pasión, deseando perderse en sus ojos, deseando ser devorado por su calidez. Lo que había empezado como un juego de seducción involuntario, terminó convirtiéndose en una desenfrenada demostración del deseo que sentían el uno por el otro, bajo la tibieza del agua se demostraron una vez más que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección, que solo podían llegar al más intenso clímax estando juntos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Faltaban un par de minutos para las nueve y treinta de la mañana cuando, el hombre que alguna vez estuvo a punto de ser condenado a muerte, llamó a la puerta del departamento que su hija compartía con Booth, sonrió al recordar que él podría haber jurado que ese par eran más que compañeros desde la primera vez que los vio juntos.

La puerta se abrió totalmente y escuchó el alegre saludo de Booth, "Hola Max, ¡Feliz Navidad!", el agente completó al saludo dándole un rápido abrazo al abuelo de su futura hija.

"Feliz Navidad para ti también Booth" respondió el hombre mayor levantando las cejas con picardía mientras caminaba al interior del departamento, "Tempe, cielo… Feliz Navidad" exclamó acercándose a su hija que estaba terminando de poner la mesa para el desayuno que compartirían esa mañana, al llegar junto a ella la abrazó suavemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La mujer respondió sonriente "Feliz Navidad para ti también papá… Angela y Jack deben estar por llegar", se sentía feliz por tener a su padre con ellos ese día… formando parte de la sorpresa que tenía preparada para el hombre que amaba.

Fue recién entonces que Max se percató del aro que adornaba la mano de su hija, sacudió la cabeza pensando que estaba sacando conclusiones equivocadas, probablemente no era nada… pero luego cuando Booth se acercó para ayudar a Temperance con los últimos preparativos para el desayuno pudo comprobar que él también lucía un aro similar… sonrió agradecido con la vida por permitirle ser testigo de cuanto había cambiado su hija gracias a la perseverancia y entrega del hombre con quien compartía su vida.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta eran las nueve y cuarenta, y solo podía tratarse de los Hodgings… al escuchar el golpeteo, Max se ofreció a abrir la puerta, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, la famosa antropóloga le dijo en un susurro "espera papá… que vaya Booth, es una sorpresa para el", y entonces agregó dirigiendo su voz hacía el dormitorio a dónde había ido el padre de su hija momentos antes para buscar la cámara de fotos, "Booth podrías abrir la puerta deben ser Angela y Jack".

El mejor agente del FBI salió presuroso de la habitación y camino de la puerta pasó junto a ella que se hallaba sentada en el sofá más cómodo de la sala, conversando con su padre, se detuvo un instante y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios dejando la cámara de fotos en su regazo.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Booth en voz alta, bromeando con los que tocaban la puerta del otro lado.

"¡El espíritu de la Navidad presente!" se escuchó una respuesta a coro, de un lado la ronca voz de Jack contestando risueñamente, del otro la voz divertida de Angela. Ambos no podían evitar reír ante la expectativa de que el padre del niño que había permanecido oculto en su casa desde la mañana del día anterior les abriera la puerta.

Parker se encontraba escondido detrás de ellos, el niño estaba totalmente emocionado por la sorpresa que darían a su padre, la noche anterior soñó con ese momento muchas veces, y ese día se había levantado casi al alba de lo ansioso que se hallaba.

"¡Bienvenidos espíritus de la Navidad!" exclamó el ex francotirador abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para que la pareja formada por dos de sus más queridos amigos ingresará a su hogar.

"¡Hola compadre!" exclamó el entomólogo, seguido de un "¿Cómo estás Booth?" pronunciado con entusiasmo por Angela mientras agitaba una manita de Michael a manera de saludo.

Al agente le llamó ligeramente la atención que permanecieran en el marco de la puerta y no ingresaran al departamento, les dedicó una mirada interrogadora agregando con una sonrisa en los labios "pasen muchachos no se queden allí, hay suficiente espacio aquí dentro".

La artista le devolvió el gesto dedicándole su más amplia sonrisa, la que hacía que se dibujaran un par de precioso hoyuelos en sus mejillas, mientras decía fingiendo una ligera incomodidad "lo que ocurre Booth, es que hemos tenido que traer a nuestro sobrino, esperamos no sea molestia…", antes de que el anfitrión pudiera contestar Jack añadió "es un muchachito muy listo, te caerá bien".

Booth se sorprendió, le pareció extraño no haber escuchado nunca antes que ninguno de esos dos tuviera un sobrino, además no era propio de ellos aparecerse con un invitado adicional sin avisar antes, fue recién entonces que en su mente recordó que cuando ayudaba a Huesos con los preparativos para el desayuno le pareció que había un lugar de más en la mesa… había algo muy raro en toda esta situación, pero antes que pudiera deducir algo más, los Hodgings se hicieron a un lado permitiendo que viera al pequeño que permanecía detrás de ellos.

Parker dio un salto a los brazos de su padre gritando "¡Feliz Navidad papá!", ambos tenían los ojos humedecidos por la emoción. Sin decir una palabra, el hombre que creía en el destino, colocó a su pequeño sobre el piso besándolo en la frente mientras sujetaba su rostro entre sus ásperas manos. "Huesos me ayudó a darte esta sorpresa" exclamó el niño con voz agradecida buscando con la mirada a la madre de su futura hermanita en el interior del departamento.

Entonces el padre del muchachito se encontró con la mirada azul de la mujer de su vida, y caminó directo hacia ella sin romper el contacto visual ni por un momento, y no se detuvo hasta que la tuvo envuelta en sus brazos, apoyando su frente con ternura sobre la de ella, y entonces en un susurro que solo ellos podían escuchar le dijo "te amo Huesos… me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo".


End file.
